xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zacha Summers (Earth-295)
For the mainstream character see: Zacha Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Zacha Summers (b. April 15, 1990) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is married to White Queen and is a member of the X-Men Kids, a rebel team. This alternate version of Zacha Summers lives in a world being controlled by Apocalypse. A much more aggressive Zacha struggles to protect his family, and survive this world (where all hell has broken loose) every day. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' 'Powers as a Mutant' Zacha is an Omega-level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is blue, and whenever he uses his psionic powers flaming blue energy emanates from his right eye. Telekinesis: Zacha's telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Zacha is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Zacha has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body's form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Feline Mimicry: Zacha possesses the proportionate powers of a feline; the mutation caused numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Zacha, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous feline-like abilities. His powers include: *''Superhuman Strength:'' Zacha has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 2-5 tons. As his powers grew and after a lot of training, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 50 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single push and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *''Superhuman Speed:'' Speed is Zacha's greatest asset. He can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to the speed of sound, and he has the ability to run on all fours. * Superhuman Stamina: Zacha's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Zacha's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Zacha's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Zacha is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the agility of a great panther combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Enhanced Jump:'' Zacha can reach frighteningly tall heights and cover long distances, thanks to his strengthened muscles in his legs. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Zacha's metabolism enables him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''"Nine Lives":'' It seems as though Zacha possesses multiple lives, enabling him to come back to life a limited number of times. It is unknown how many he has, as all of his feline powers are greatly enhanced. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Zacha possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. Zacha can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. Zacha's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. Zacha's eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. He has superhuman visual acuity. His vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below him, which allows him to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision, allowing him to see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day and something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. Zacha's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. *''Predator Instinct:'' Zacha possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become a master of hunting and tracking. With this ability, he can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if Zacha is in the foe's proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into his hands in combat/pursuit. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Zacha sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals (once he even scratched adamantium). He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Cryokinesis: Zacha can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. Zacha has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it. A related mutation has rendered his body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Zacha may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Zacha's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Zacha is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. The Black Panther can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can create fire under any condition, including while submerged, and he can manipulate thermal energy in his vicinity. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Zacha is able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames, flames which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Black Panther's cosmic flames derives from his ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows him to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from his access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire. When using these flames offensively, he burns his victims at the molecular and sub-molecular levels; thus no ashes or other combustive by-products are produced. His cosmic flames are different from flames that are usually created by common pyrokinetics (like Sunfire or the Human Torch). Because his flames are not dependent on oxygen, he can create cosmic flames under seemingly impossible conditions like underwater or even in the vacuum of space. When using his Cosmic Pyrokinesis, the flames usually manifest in the shape of a large fiery bird, a Phoenix. Black Panther, however, has complete control over his cosmic flames and can shape them however he wishes; as a fireball, fiery claws, or even the appearance of an ordinary fire. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Zacha does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Zacha dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. 'Powers as a Witch' 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Married Characters Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Shinobis Category:Wizards Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-295 Characters Category:Twins